


Tender Cruelty

by therecognitionscene



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therecognitionscene/pseuds/therecognitionscene
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Tender Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> MILK. THAT. BOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYY.
> 
> Long Exposure and all its content belongs to smokeplanet.

Sometimes, Joey thinks, Mitch can be mean. Mitch can be  _ cruel _ . That wide, crooked smirk can make him shudder, send shivers racing up and down his spine, set his heart beating hard and fast against his ribcage until he feels like it might burst right out of him. Mitch knows it, too, the smug jerk, and he laughs that deep throaty laugh of his that never fails to bring a burning hot blush to Jonas’ cheeks. 

“S--stop,” Joey whines, raising trembling hands up to cover his face. He  _ has  _ to hide; looking up into Mitch’s eyes is too much right then, way more than he can handle, and he  _ hates  _ how he can feel his boyfriend grow more smug and satisfied above him.

“Aw, baby,” Mitch coos, peppering the inside of Jonas’ soft thighs with teasing, barely-there kisses. “D’ya  _ really  _ want me to stop? Because I will…” And with that he starts to pull his fingers out of the clutching heat of Jonas’ ass, letting his knuckles drag along the velvety walls of his lover’s tight little hole; a small hand shoots down to wrap around his wrist before he can pull his digits completely free, holding his hand there. Mitch takes the opportunity to flex his fingers and stretch Joey open even more, teasing at his puffy, red rim as the freckles boy struggles to suck in a breath of air.

“Don’t stop,” Jonas finally manages to choke out, his whole body shaking, and Mitch grins that shit-eating grin of his.

Jonas’ stomach, soft and round, shot through with the delicate white lace of stretch marks, is already painted with cum. Most of it has cooled and congealed into sticky little puddles on his tan skin, but there are still plenty of fresh ropes of jizz crisscrossing his hips and tummy for Mitch to swipe his tongue through. Everytime he does this Jonas groans and his dick, soft and candy apple red where it rests limply against his pelvis, twitches weakly. 

“What are we at now, Spots?” Mitch asks, adopting a contemplative gaze as he scissors his two long fingers and looks into Jonas’ pink insides, his gaze brazen and unabashed. “Six orgasms in the last hour?”

“S--seven,” Jonas croaks out, and when Mitch looks up at him he's more than pleased to see tears starting to drip down the sides of Jonas’ face, leaking out from under his hands. 

“Y’know I’m shit with numbers, babe, but seven?” Mitch lets out a long, low whistle, before suddenly and rudely shoving his fingers back in as far as they can go. Jonas chokes on a swallow and Mitch wastes no time picking up where he’d left off moments before, rubbing short, insistent circles up onto Jonas’ prostate. “I’m impressed. Never knew you had that much jizz in your little body.”

Jonas’ thighs squeeze tight around Mitch’s shoulders and he lets out warbling cry, his hands flying to his sides to fist at the blankets underneath them. The tears are falling hard and fast now as Jonas sobs, honest to god  _ sobs _ ; he’s so overstimulated, so tired, but Mitch wants more. Mitch wants to see his beautiful boyfriend fall apart at the seams. And Joey?

Joey is more than happy to give in to Mitch’s wonderfully  _ cruel _ desires.

The angle at which Jonas’ back arches up off the bed at is violent and, in Mitch’s humble opinion, a work of high art. It gives him a tantalizing view of Jonas’ nipples, raw and red from where Mitch had been chewing on them hours before, tweaking at the sensitive nubs and sucking hickeys onto the skin surrounding them. It makes him want to crawl his way back up his boyfriend’s body and do it all over again, but he’s loathe to lose his current vantage point, one that provides him a delectable view of Jonas’ hole clenching tight around his driving fingers, trying to milk them the way they milk his cock whenever he fucks his sweet little Spots. So he stays where he is, one arm wrapped under a thick thigh so his free hand can press down on Jonas’ hip and keep him from wiggling away. 

The noises slipping out of Jonas start to rise in pitch the longer Mitch works his prostate over until he’s keening, high and hoarse, his head thrown back and his curls damp with sweat. “That’s my pretty boy,” Mitch hums, his thick brows knitting in concentration as he maintains the persistent rhythm that he knows tears Joey apart. “Keep singin’ for me, baby, you know I love it. Love hearing how much you want my fingers in your tasty ass. Gimme some more cum, don’t hold back, Joey, baby, sweetheart, lemme make you feel  _ so _ good…”

Jonas, perfect and beautiful and amazing, curls into himself, his chest lifting up from the mattress to nearly press against his thighs as Mitch fingerfucks him into another orgasm. His little cock jerks where it lays and lets out a spurt of cum, shooting it out across the bridge of his nose and onto the thick darkness of his eyelashes, before dying down to a seemingly endless, oozing dribble that drips down his hip and onto the bed. He's trembling, letting out weak little ‘mm-mm-mm’s as Mitch keeps working his fingers until finally,  _ finally _ , the cum stops leaking from Joey’s slit. Mitch makes a hungry noise and dives in to lap it up as Jonas, exhausted and boneless, collapses back down onto the bed and lays there panting and crying weakly. 

“Fuck, Joey,” Mitch murmurs, his voice deep and raw when he finally abandons his feast and crawls up to lay beside spent little boyfriend, scooping Jonas up into his arms and cradling him close. “That was amazing. Y’re amazing. Y’did so good, babe, so good. Did ya… did ya like it?”

Jonas lets out a shaky laugh, sniffing loudly and wiping at his wet cheeks before turning a dewy-eyed gaze up to Mitch. “‘Liked it’ would be an understatement,” he croaks, his voice raspy from overuse. 

“Good.” Mitch’s smile is genuine then, wide and beautiful, and Jonas feels his heart overflowing with love for the man who reaches a thumb up to wipe the rest of the cum off of his eyelashes. He groans softly as he watches Mitch suck the salty taste from his skin, ducking his head down to hide his face against Mitch’s chest.

“I can’t believe you made me orgasm  _ eight times _ .”

“Me neither,” Mitch snorts, resting his chin on the top of Joey’s damp curls. “Can’t believe we’re about to make it nine, too.”

Jonas is still blissed-out, and it takes his foggy mind a moment to process exactly what it is that Mitch just said. He peeks up at his boyfriend with a wary, quizzical look. “What…. What do you mean, nine?”

Mitch smirks. “Just givin’ my arm a break, babe. I know there’s still some spunk left in ya, and we aren’t stoppin’ till you’re  _ completely _ dry.”

Jonas groans as Mitch presses a chaste kiss to his lips and slides back down to settle between his thighs. “Oh, god, I can’t believe this,” he grouses, but his legs are spreading and his hands are tangling in Mitch’s hair and his abused hole twitches greedily at the first brush of Mitch’s fingertips to his swollen rim.

Sometimes, Mitch can be cruel. But Joey’s learned to love it.


End file.
